


Payback

by kensingtongoesdark (lanalucy)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/kensingtongoesdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Eight Karl brought back to the Fleet was never on their side and humanity never stood a chance.  Karl figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DARK piece. The Eight who came to be known as Athena in canon is raped and tortured.
> 
> There is triggery stuff. 
> 
> AVOID IF RAPE OR TORTURE IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU.  
> AVOID IF RAPE OR TORTURE IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU.  
> AVOID IF RAPE OR TORTURE IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU. 
> 
> This is in much the same vein as the implications of Cain's treatment of Gina post-attacks, except it happens to the Eight, and it's beloved characters who do it.
> 
> I use FUCK instead of FRAK. It fit the tone better.

When Karl let Kara into the room, the Eight was already on the table, legs spread with her knees tied toward the corners, blindfolded with her ears plugged.  Bound like that, with her arms stretched tight above her, she was probably in pain.  He didn’t care.

They’d arranged this ahead of time, so Karl had everything else ready to go.  

Kara stripped down and fitted herself with the strap-on.  It was big - bigger than Helo was, and he knew he was no slouch in that department.  The Eight hadn’t been prepared in any way, just thought she was playing a game with her husband.

Karl had learned things about this Cylon, though, things that angered him and made him want to take it out on her.  He couldn’t make himself do it, but he’d known he could count on Kara to have his back and maybe, with her help, he could overcome his resistance.

Gods, Kara looked sexy like that!  All brass and righteous anger and a giant cock.  He walked over to her and pulled her roughly to him, ravaging her mouth.  She moaned into him, then pulled back.  “Save it for later, Raptor Boy.  Let’s take care of business, and then you can fuck me blind.”

“Gods, Kara.  I can’t wait.”

Kara didn’t waste any time then, just got into place behind the Cylon and thrust the dildo in, hard and rough.  The Eight cried out in pain, “Helo?  Gods, that hurts.  Why are you doing this?”

Kara just fucked her harder, deeper, faster, resting her hands on the table above the Cylon’s hips, paying no attention to her struggles.  The dildo was rubbing against Kara’s clit with every stroke, though she didn’t need that to get off - humiliating this thing, causing it pain, was more than enough for her this time - she’d not-so-secretly always hated that Karl had brought this machine back to Galactica, sided with it, married it - and once Karl had told her everything about what the Eight had done since it’d been back in the Fleet, she was even more onboard with his plan.  Still, she closed her eyes and shuddered through an orgasm as the pressure on her clit pushed her over.

The Cylon was beginning to understand that this wasn’t a game.  It hadn’t yet figured out that it wasn’t Helo fucking it this way, though.  “Helo?  Why are you doing this to me?  Talk to me, please?”  It begged, pleaded with him, tears wetting down the blindfold, then streaming down its face.  To shut it up, and to drive the point home, Helo got into position and shoved his cock into its mouth, with no care or subtlety, just pushed until it was gagging on his cock and the tears were running down its face in rivulets.  Now it couldn’t help but know that at least one of the people fucking it wasn’t its husband.

He fucked its face as Kara fucked it from behind, watching as Kara came again.  Gods, he’d always loved fucking Kara, making her come, watching her face as she let go of Starbuck for just a little bit.  Why had he brought this bitch to Galactica with him when he’d had Kara back again after months trapped on Caprica?  His mind boiled over just as he shot spurts of come down the Cylon’s throat.  It overflowed the edges of its bruised mouth, and he smeared it over its face and into its hair.  He knew it hated that and right now, he wanted to break it, make it pay in as many ways as possible.  As he backed away, he pulled one of the ear plugs.  

He gestured to Kara, and Kara slowed her thrusts, going just as hard and just as deep, but with less speed.  It was almost time for the next thing.  Helo approached Kara and pulled her into another passionate kiss, and used his hand on her hip to pull her out of its pussy.  He backed Kara up into the rack, rubbing his hips against her cock, kissing her, making all the noises the machine would recognize as him being aroused and doing something about it - something he’d reserved for his wife since he’d come back here.  No more.

He groaned as Kara’s tongue tangled with his and he pulled his lips away with a loud smack - sweeping his hand toward their victim.  She knew what to do.

Kara walked back over toward the machine, cock bobbing obscenely, and forced the dildo into its ass in a single stroke.  it cried out in physical pain and what might be emotional anguish if it had been human, but it no longer had words to ask Helo what he was doing.  It had no way of knowing if he was even in the room.  He’d never fucked his wife’s ass before - no one had.  Kara drove in and out of the Cylon’s ass, looking at Karl the entire time, feeling another orgasm start to build, deeper this time - the tightness of its ass was pushing the other end of the dildo harder into Kara, and catching her clit with much more force.  She closed her eyes, only to open them again a moment later and hold Karl’s gaze as she came, harder than she had in a long time, crying out into the room.  Her thrusts were erratic, but still enough to keep it crying out with every stroke into its ass.  

As her orgasm faded, Kara pulled out abruptly, walked around the body and rammed the dildo into its mouth.  Kara could feel it trying to resist - she knew the taste was unmistakable - but the dildo didn’t feel pain when the machine bit down, so Kara just kept fucking its mouth, so deep that it gagged and heaved around the intrusion.  She whispered harshly, “You fucked us.  Now we’re going to fuck you.  And fuck you.  And fuck you.  And fuck you.  And I’m going to make sure you hate every minute of it.”

Karl had another dildo in his hand, bigger around than the one Kara was wearing, and as he thrust his cock into what used to be his wife, he shoved the dildo into its ass, hard enough to seat it firmly.  He left it in place as he fucked the machine with as much compassion as it’d shown to the Fleet after he’d made the mistake of bringing it back here.  His every stroke pushed the dildo in deeper, and he relished the pain he was causing.

This felt amazing - fucking this Cylon the way it’d fucked humanity - the way it had fucked him.  Making it hurt and cry and plead for a reprieve.  For the first time during this brutal assault, he looked at Kara and asked, “Are there any others you know would play?”  The Cylon tensed as it waited for a response, but it couldn’t see Kara nodding as she rammed the dildo harder down its throat.  A few more thrusts, and Kara couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she came again.

She motioned for him to move away, and she approached the Cylon’s pussy, fingering it, finding its clit.  Kara was good at this, and within a minute or two, she had the machine moaning against its will, hips moving as much as the bindings allowed, trying to get away from Kara’s hands.  She was relentless, though, and didn’t stop until it had come, then she did it again and again and again, until the Eight had cried itself out - mouth open, snot running down its face, tear tracks dried into its cheeks.

When they were done, they moved to the shower, to clean up and fuck each other, much more gently than they had it, crying out in passion and shared ecstasy.  

When they went out into the room, he ripped off its blindfold, and they made love as it watched.  Karl strummed Kara’s body like a fine guitar and made her come three times before he let her use her mouth on him.  He particularly enjoyed the anguish on the machine’s face as it watched that.  Nobody could give a blow job like Kara, and he knew his face reflected how much he was enjoying this.  By that time, Kara was so wet that there was almost no friction.  He bent her toward the table so that its face was shoved up against Kara’s gorgeous rack and he fucked her from behind until they both came again, shouting into the room.  

The Cylon stayed bound.  Karl didn’t feed it or let it up to use the restroom.  The only creature comfort he allowed it was to change the sheet out from under it once a day.  Kara, true to her word, brought someone new every day, someone she knew would enjoy fucking an unwilling toaster up the ass, or shoving his cock down an ever more slackening throat.  

One day, she brought Felix Gaeta.  After a brief hesitation at the sight before him, he walked around the table, unzipped his pants and thrust his cock into the Eight’s mouth.  It had gone beyond trying to fight back, and its mouth’s motions on his cock were speeding up his climax.  He slowed down, stuck a thumb in the corner of its jaw, and started pushing harder.  He wanted to make this last as long as possible.  He looked up and Kara was watching him with darkened eyes.  “You don’t have to take all your frustrations out at once.  You can fuck every hole it’s got.  You can come here as many times as you want.  You can spread your come all over its body.  There are no rules here.  Except to fuck it in every way imaginable.  Make it hurt.”  For the first time since he’d known her, he saw what everyone else saw in Starbuck and he watched her play with herself as he pulled his cock out and shot his load all over its face.

“You want Kara to fuck you, Gaeta?  She’s really good at it.  I bet she can make even you come inside that thing’s pussy.”  Felix wasn’t sure what pushed him over the edge, but he stripped completely out of his pants, stroked his cock until it was semi-hard, walked around and worked his way into the thing.  He felt Kara come around behind him, and he didn’t know what she was wearing, but gods, that was a big cock.  He heard her half-moan, half-grunt as she pushed slowly into him, and by the time she was all the way in, he was fully hard again.  Between that and the sight of Karl Agathon erect and shoving his cock into the mouth where Felix had just been, he was already more than halfway there.  He began to thrust and groan, and had to close his eyes when Starbuck began fucking him.  Agathon was right.  Kara Thrace knew how to bone a guy.  This time took longer - even as young as he was, his body had to recover.  Three or four minutes later, he was surprised to hear Starbuck grunting and breathing harshly behind him.  

“Gods.  I”m gonna come, Gaeta.  Oh, frak!”  And she sped up until her movements became erratic and she screamed out her release.  He kept pushing, slowly and steadily, feeling the pull his ass was creating on the dildo, listening to her “Oh.  Oh, gods.  Oh.” get louder until she cried out again behind him.  She reached around him and said, “Just for that, I’m going to make it really good for you, Gaeta.  I’m going to fuck you senseless, and for the rest of your life, you’re going to know without a doubt that I fuck better than I fly.”  She was right.

After a week or so of this treatment, the toaster’s mind was gone - its eyes were blank and it no longer responded when it was brutalized.  Since they were finally far beyond resurrection range, they left it there to die alone.


End file.
